Confusing Love
by demi
Summary: Kel and Neal romance is the basic story, (bit of Cleon), but it also has a plot! Just because its romance doesn’t mean that has a happy ending!


Title: 

Title: Confusing Love 

Author: Fluff206 (FluffBold@aol.com)

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tamora Pierce, stories mine. Sorry if I've copied anyone's ideas. I didn't mean to.

Summary: Kel and Neal romance is the basic story, but it also has a plot! Just because its romance doesn't mean that has a happy ending!

This is my first fanfic, so in reviews can you say if there are major problems with it. Sorry if it's no good, but I haven't got into the hang of it yet.

Starts at the beginning of Squire. The squires haven't been chosen yet. Cleon and the others that are already squires are still at the palace.

It was the first day back and Kel was walking down to the mess hall. She looked around and saw Neal, Cleon and the rest of her friends already sitting at the squire's table. She went over to say hello and join them. Cleon was the first to notice her, he got up and gestured to his place saying, 'Would the beautiful young lady like to sit?' Kel laughed and said, 'Aren't you ever going to stop with calling me funny names?' Cleon looked up puzzled, saying 'You are every name I've ever called you, from teardrop of my heartto beautiful young lady.' At that moment Neal came and gave Kel a big hug, this was a good distraction for Kel because she was puzzled about what Cleon had said. He had said it not in his usual joking voice, but in a very serious voice. 

For the rest of the time until Lord Wyldon entered she was bombarded with questions about what she had done over the holidays. Kel kept looking over at Neal, over the holidays she had wondered about her feelings for him. She had finally come to the decision that she loved him. Some people might of thought that she didn't know what love is, but she had talked to her some of her nicer sisters about it and described her feelings. They had all said that it was love, but one of them, Adie had said that it might just be her first love not a true love. 

Everyone stopped talking as Lord Wyldon the 'Stump' came in. He greeted everyone with the usual 'welcome back' speech. At the end of the speech he said, 'Could Keladryof Mindelan see me after breakfast'. Kel suddenly wondered what he could want; she naturally expected the worst. What could he possibly want?

Breakfast went without any unusual events. Kel asked, 'I wonder what he wants?'

'Who', Neal said.

'The stump'

'Probably just wants to remind you that he will still try anything to get you thrown out, even though you aren't a page anymore.'

'I think you're a bit harsh on him sometimes Neal, he's not all bad.'

'How can you say that after all the heights he's made you climb.'

'He just wants me to conquer my fear of heights.'

'Yeah right,' Neal went back to talk to Roald. Kel knew that Neal was wrong, over the holidays she had worked out what the stump had meant when he said he had wished she been born a boy. At the beginning he might of wanted to throw her out, but he was fair, and after four years he had finally accepted her.

After breakfast Kel went and stood outside Lord Wyldon office, waiting for the servant to signal that she could knock. She heard Lord Wyldon call, 'Come in Keladry'. Kel walked in and closed the door. The stump was standing by the opposite wall looking up and down Kel. Kel plucked up the courage to ask, 'Sir, what did you call me for'. 

'I called for you, so I could remind you about a few things. You may remember that on the first day you came to this palace I told you that there must not be anything between you and the other boys at this palace. As far as I know that hasn't been so far, but you are starting to have feelings.'

Kel suddenly froze, he couldn't know about the way she felt for Neal.

Lord Wyldon saw Kel stiffen and said, 'I do not have any concrete evidence, but my own children started to have feelings for men around your age. Also when a certain squire comes near you, your face becomes completely blank, as if you're trying to hide something, say a feeling.'

Kel looked up and met his eyes, he knew that she fancied Neal. But if he knew, others might also know, including Neal! Kel answered back strongly saying; 'I do not know what you are talking about.'

Lord Wyldon smiled and said, 'Of course you don't, but the same rule applies, if you have a boy in your room, the door must stay open. You are becoming a nice looking young woman, you're bound to attract admires. Dismissed Squire Keladry.'

Kel left the office, and walked very fast up to her new room in the squire's hall. No one else seemed to be about, she thought that they must have gone outside without her. She decided to stay in her room for a bit and think, as there was no lessons today she had the whole day to do what she wanted. 

The reason there was nobody about was because all of her friends were in Neal's room. Kel had no idea where that was, because he also had a new room as he was now a squire. The reason everyone was in Neal's room because the rest of them (people Kel was friends with) had decided to seek out Neal's problem. 

In Neal's room Cleon, Roald, Merric, Seaver, the rest of her friends, and Neal himself were sitting on the floor and pieces of furniture. Merric broke the silence by saying, 'So Neal, what you going to do about your feelings for Kel?'

Roald answered, 'He's not going to do anything, he's just going to let Kel go, and never even have the courage to ask her how she feels about him.'

Neal retorted back, 'I don't like Kel that much, she,'

'Cut that out, its obvious, every time she comes near you a goofy look appears on your face.'

'It does not!'

'Yes it does,' everyone in the room chorused.

'Well what am I meant to do about it. I can't help the way I look! I'm scared that if I tell Kel how I feel, she might not feel the same way. Then our friendship will never be the same. I value our friendship a lot.'

'Kel's not like that, if she doesn't feel the same way, she won't ruin your friendship. Anyway most of us think she feels the same way about you, that you do to her.'

'How do you know that?'

'The same way we noticed you had feelings for her. Her face.'

'But she has her 'Yamani mask' on to hide her feelings.'

'I don't know, maybe she's never had to hide feelings like the ones she's got for you before.'

'I'll think about it. One day I'll pluck up the courage to tell her how I feel.'

'As long as its not to late,' said Cleon.

With that Neal left his room to go and walk in the palace gardens, so that he could think about what to do. The rest of the boys stayed in his room to talk. Roaldstarted talking again, it seemed he had taken charge over the situation. 'We all know that Neal likes Kel, and we heavily suspect that Kel likes Neal, because her face tries to hard to hide her feelings, so it looks blanker than usual. Over the years she's let her basic feeling show to us, her mask is wearing off, but when Neal comes near her face goes so blank its obvious.'

'But what we going to do about it,' asked Seaver.

'I don't know, maybe one of us will think of something. But ones thing's certain, we've got to get them together.'

The group of boys then left the room to go about their usual business. Cleon was walking back to his room thinking. He fancied Kel, but was better at disguising his feelings than Neal. Cleon was going to tell everybody, but changed his mind. He felt sorry for Neal; Neal had never had a serious relationship before because ever since Kel came to the palace he had fancied her. As for Cleon, he had not loved Kel since the beginning; she had grown on him. Cleon had a kind heart. He thought to himself, let Neal have a go. If it doesn't work out Cleon can be a shoulder to cry on for Kel, or if she doesn't feel like crying he could step in and tell her how he feels. Cleon's not sure if Kel fancies him, he's prepared to wait, or just always be her friend.

What do you think? Any major problems? Please review! In the reviews give ideas. I've got part of the story in my head, but suggestions are welcome!


End file.
